Un trono azul
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la vida de Lysa Arryn, reina de los Siete Reinos. 3º puesto en el reto "Nueva dinastía" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer** : nada me pertenece ni gano un céntimo escribiendo.

 **Aviso** : este fic participa en el reto "Una nueva dinastía" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, al que estás cordialmente invitadx. En esta historia, la dinastía Baratheon no existe, porque quien sienta el culo en el Trono de Hierro es Jon Arryn.

...

 **Un trono azul**

* * *

«Así que ya es otra vez esa época del año —pensó—. Viejo predecible.»

Habitualmente su esposo solía interesarse por el niño, pero ese día ni un dragón surcando los cielos de Desembarco del Rey podría vivificar su ánimo. El pequeño Robert mamaba con apetito de los fláccidos pechos de su madre, como había hecho desde el primer día en el que había llegado al mundo. Desde entonces, también había sido el receptor de todas las miradas y elogios de la corte y —su madre no lo dudaba— había generado una creciente ola de envidia entre las damas de alta cuna. Su rollizo, sano, enérgico, bello, sonriente hijo recibiría en apenas unos días el título de Príncipe de Rocadragón, lo que le correspondía por derecho.

«Necesita un hermano, así uno podrá ser rey y otro el señor del Valle», reflexionó.

—Han pasado ya tres años —su señor esposo le parecía más anciano que nunca—. Parece que fue hace una vida.

Lysa asintió distraída. Eran las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Tres años desde la caída de los Targaryen, desde su proclamación como Rey de los Siete Reinos, desde la muerte de Robert Baratheon. Sabía que Jon lo había amado como a un hijo, pero ella había esperado que, como por fin tenía uno _suyo_ _de verdad_ , terminaría con su aburridísima melancolía. No solo se había equivocado, sino que parecía tenerlo más presente que nunca: se vio obligada a acceder cuando le pidió nombrar al niño en su honor, de modo que ya podían pasar tres años o treinta, Robert siempre estaría presente en sus pensamientos.

Lysa agradecía profundamente que Baratheon hubiese muerto. Lo había hecho casi todo bien, pero cuando ya solo tenía que mirar alrededor y disfrutar la victoria, fue víctima de su propia estupidez y una flecha se le hundió en el cráneo. No tendría que haberse quitado el yelmo.

—Se marchó haciendo lo que más le gustaba —comentó, despreocupada. Una sonrisa arrugada enmarcó el rostro de Jon Arryn unos segundos.

—Él tendría que estar aquí. Era su trono.

—Lo _era_. Ahora es tuyo, mi señor.

Y Lysa era la reina de los Siete Reinos. Todos, uno por uno, doblaron la rodilla aquel día, cuando la guerra languidecía y sus latidos se apagaban, los guerreros sucumbían y los señores enarbolaban sus estandartes de paz. Ned Stark había sido el primero, ceremonioso y circunspecto, y a él lo habían sucedido los Lannister, los Tully, Stannis Baratheon y los demás. Lysa estaba a los pies del trono de hierro, junto a la nueva Guardia Real, observando con delicia cómo el orgulloso león pronunciaba juramentos, cómo su hija hincaba la rodilla en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada. Incluso Catelyn, cuando iba a verla a la capital, tenía que arrodillarse.

—¿Recuerdas a Petyr Baelish?

—¿Qué?

Su esposo la estaba mirando, repentinamente serio.

—Baelish va a volver —continuó—, necesitamos un mejor consejero de la moneda. La última vez que estuvo aquí me presentó unos informes espléndidos del Nido de Águilas. Las arcas de Aerys estaban llenas, pero la guerra las ha dejado medio vacías, y no hay nadie mejor que Baelish para esto.

Hacía casi diez lunas que Petyr Baelish había abandonado la capital para continuar administrando el Nido. Ella le había agasajado con algo inolvidable.

—Qué buena noticia —dijo tras una pausa—, será muy beneficioso para el reino.

Cuando el pequeño Robert terminó de lactar, Lysa lo puso en el regazo de una de sus criadas. El niño tenía los ojos azules de los Tully y una gruesa pelambrera oscura. Comenzó a llorar en cuanto abandonó los brazos de su madre, pero Lysa tenía que hacer.

—Iré a comprobar los preparativos del viaje —anunció. Su marido le dedicó una mirada de advertencia—. Solo deseo asegurarme de que está siguiendo las pautas que le hemos dado. Sería realmente indecoroso por su parte no hacerlo.

Tal y como había supuesto, a las puertas de la alcoba en la Bóveda de las Doncellas, Barristan Selmy montaba guardia. Lysa trató de contenerse. Se encontraba de un humor excelente, la insolencia de Selmy —una vez más— no lo perturbaría. Jon lo había perdonado tras las batallas, al igual que a Jaime Lannister, y los dos habían sido restaurados en sus puestos. A su tío Brynden no le había fascinado la idea y a ella le había dado igual. O le habría dado igual de no ser por _esa mujer_. Barristan Selmy era tan viejo y tan predecible como su señor esposo, e igual de terco.

—¿Diciendo un último adiós, ser Barristan? —Lysa fingió interés—. Deberíais estar satisfecho. Es lo que ella quería.

El caballero blanco inclinó la cabeza y se mordió la lengua.

—Así es, Alteza. Sólo quería decir adiós. Fueron muchos años.

—Oh sí, pero tendréis otros muchos años de servicio, ser, hacia mi hijo.

Las puertas de la alcoba se abrieron de par en par. Dentro, una niña de lustroso cabello marrón abrazaba a su hermano pequeño por última vez. El ya antiguo príncipe de Rocadragón no tenía más de tres años y se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas del jubón.

—Alteza —la voz suave de Elia Martell la distrajo de la lacrimosa escena. La dorniense era esbelta y flacucha, con la piel, los ojos y el pelo oscuros, y la misma gracia que la de un pan sin sal; pero Lysa sospechaba que ese cerco estoico y mártir y su apariencia frágil la ayudaban a congraciarse con las sirvientas, los guardias, los nobles, el vulgo y hasta con Jon Arryn.

Tras la caída de los Targaryen, la princesa Elia y sus hijos se habían conservado como rehenes en Desembarco del Rey. La paz se firmó rápidamente con Dorne y ahora (por fin), el rey había creído conveniente que se marchase a su casa. Con Rhaenys, sin Aegon.

—Lady Elia, es una lástima que os marchéis a Lanza del Sol. Os extrañaré. Los dioses saben que la corte también lo hará. Hay pocas tan distinguidas como vos.

—Nunca me gustó esta ciudad —dijo—, mi tierra es más acogedora, como también lo sería para Aegon.

Lysa chistó.

—Sois conocedora de las reglas.

—Aegon es muy pequeño, no representa para vuestro hijo ningún peligro. La casa Martell os dio su palabra. Además, ya no hay dragones. Todos han muerto.

—Aegon se quedará —terció la reina—, servirá fielmente a Robert y nadie dará ningún tipo de problema. Dorne os quería de vuelta y os tendrá. Jon ha sido muy generoso al permitir que os llevéis a vuestra hija, pero no seremos los idiotas que dejan al ganado bajo el cuidado de un zorro —suspiró—. Querida, bien sabéis que la vida es harto complicada. No obstante, si cumplimos con nuestros deberes y nos esforzamos en no cometer errores, la recompensa llega. Miradme a mí —se señaló—, tuve dos abortos después de casarme, y luego nació mi Robert. Y no hay niño más sano en todo el castillo.

Al atardecer madre e hija subieron a un barco, escoltadas por una generosa guardia. Así se sellaba la paz definitivamente, con la promesa de que unos serían buenos, y los otros se portarían mejor a cambio.

«Oh, la princesita ya puede hundirse en sus arenas —pensó—, ahora nadie pondrá en duda quién es la auténtica reina.»


End file.
